Known methods for sorting and packing groceries include manual processes that are prone to inconsistencies, slowness, broken bags, and/or overweight bags. Other known grocery packing methods are limited by bagging according to a statically determined weight threshold and a spring-based scale measurement of weight. Furthermore, the aforementioned methods fail to account for certain bagging needs of customers, including certain needs that may not be apparent to a cashier or bagger. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.